


hold it back

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han can't with Minseok anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold it back

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is really short and all because of [these new photos](http://mlnseokie.tumblr.com/post/140254149523/) of Lu Han.

Lu Han moans, deep and satisfied, yet still wanting more and more, needing it now. He’s sobbing for it, holding onto handfuls of the sheets to keep from reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock.

It’s all just so much; the small, strong hands on his hips and the thick cock in his ass, too much, driving him insane. He’s crying, tears are rolling down his cheeks and he begs, pleads, because he needs it now, _please, give it to me, I can’t do it anymore_.

“Minseok!” He can’t and he says he can’t and he hears Minseok groan, _feels_ Minseok groan against his shoulder blade.

“Just a little more, baby,” Minseok urges, thrusts harder. And Lu Han cries and cries and moans and yells, yells louder when Minseok reaches under him and squeezes the base of his cock.

Then Minseok goes still and he can feel Minseok’s dick twitching inside him and he moans, deep and satisfied. The fingers around his base loosen and then Minseok’s jerking him off, pushing his fingers inside Lu Han to press against and massage his prostate until he comes, screaming, seizing.

Minseok’s fingers continue working until he’s shivering and shuddering and swearing. And Minseok laughs at him as he grits out, “Fuck fuck fuck. Stop! Please!”

He does then and Lu Han stands up on his knees with Minseok, simply lays back against him, sated.

“Thank you.”

Minseok laughs at him.


End file.
